Two Can Play At This Game
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: When Hayley and Tara are up to some new tricks Jade gets upset but Beck has a better idea
1. Okay pause that's not funny

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious

* * *

><p>Jade was furious. Furious wouldn't even begin to describe how angry she was. Hayley and Tara were at it again. This time they had a male friend collaborating with them. Tara had adorned a costume that had made her look exactly like Jade. Hayley had played Tori and Brandon the male friend of theirs had Beck's role. It showed 'Tori' going through a tough time and 'Jade' being insensitive to 'Tori's' feelings. There were other people playing various other parts but 'Beck' outted 'Jade' and 'Jade' had listened without so much as saying a word. In reality Jade had actually shown her rare compassionate side. Beck had been impressed and he had complimented her, saying she had shown <strong>winner like <strong>behavior. The video by Hayley and Tara made fun of Jade and it **pissed **Jade off. That wasn't the worst part. The video had made fun of Beck and questioned **his **integrity as a man. Beck would NEVER speak to her that way. He was the best person she knew and he loved her despite her faults. In part he loved her BECAUSE of them.


	2. Beck Has A Better Idea

"Jade," Beck said, "You look angry babe"

"THANK YOU CAPTAIN OBVIOUS," Jade said, "Ya think!"

He put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"What happened," he asked her.

"Take a look at this **video **that the LOSERS posted and by losers I mean Hayley and Tara!"

He looked at the video.

((Video footage exact same scene from BOYK))

Beck cracked up laughing.

"WHAT IS SO FUNNY," Jade demanded, "That was awful what they did"

"What do you always say," Beck asked

"Vega's annoying," Jade guessed which was something she said frequently.

He would have made a joke if she wasn't so pissed off.

"Well yes that **is **something you say a lot but I'm referring to **two can play at this game**. If they can make fun of you we can make fun of them."

"They made fun of you too," Jade said, "They made you seem insensitive"

He didn't really see it that way but was smart enough not to tell Jade that.


	3. Bade Fight

Just so you know the next chapter is going to be... well unique

* * *

><p>Jade and Beck have had fights before. It was normal of every couple. Their fights were different however. It was usually a 'sexy' fight which was basically a prelude to making out.<p>

"_Oh you did __**not**__ just said that," Jade said_

"_I'm pretty sure I did," Beck replied, "I love you but come on. That prank was so not funny"_

"_I think it was funny," Jade said_

"_Well it wasn't"_

"_Well I'm not listening to you"_

"_If you don't I'll be forced to kiss you"_

"_Okay now I'm __**definitely **__not listening to you"_

That is an example of one of the 'fights' that they had.

"Hey Beck," Jade said

"Yeah babe"

"Do you have any ideas for our 'vide'?"


	4. Tricks Up His Sleeve

"I don't have an idea for that yet," Beck admitted, "But I DO have an idea of what we are doing tonight. We're going back to Hollywood Arts"

"And why are we going back to school," Jade asked

"Because," he said, "We're gonna make out"

"Okay and **why do we have to be in school to make out**?"

He grinned.

"We have to be in school to make out in the detention room"

"EW," she said, "You know how I feel about that room"

"Yes. I know how you feel about that room every since Gina beat you up in that room but I want you to associate that room with GOOD memories not bad ones"

Jade glared at him but weakly. She knew he loved her and he wasn't being mean so she couldn't be angry with him.

"How are we going to get **into **Hollywood Arts anyway," Jade asked.

"I learned a few tricks from Sikowitz," Beck said, "like the window is always left open"

"UGH," Jade said, "You're lucky I love you"

"That has nothing to do with luck," Beck said, "That is the greatest blessing from the heavenly Father."

* * *

><p>This may seem irrelevent but it's going to fit right into the storyline<p> 


	5. Just Trust Me Please

"I cannot believe you are getting me to do this," Jade said.

"You'll thank me later," Beck said

She rolled her eyes.

"I'll thank you later," she repeated, "Did you suddenly turn into Adrian Monk?"

"No," Beck said, "I'm a lot more handsome then he is"

"Yeah maybe but you're not as modest as he is," Jade said laughing

"Why be modest," he asked, "I know I'm fantastic"

"Yes you are," she said, "Let's go get some ice cream"

"Jade," Beck said firmly, "We are doing this"

The look on her face was like that of a deer caught in the headlights. He softened and leaned in to kiss her.

"Please trust me," he said gently

"Okay," Jade said, "But only because it's you. You are the **only **person who can get me to listen"

"Cause I'm so perfect," he said getting her to laugh again. He opened the door and they walked in.


	6. Good Boy

"Jade," Beck said, "Look around"

"No. I don't wanna open my eyes"

"Please," he said, "For me?"

"Fine," she said and opened her eyes.

"Look around," he said, "There's nothing scary here right?"

She pushed a hand through her hair.

"Alright," she said, "It's not scary. Now can we leave. We could make out in the lounge instead."

He smiled at her.

"Alright," he said, "We can leave now"

"Thanks"

"I'm proud of you," he said kissing her.

"Thanks Beck," she said, "but never forget NOT to say THE THING that you know will piss me off"

"I wouldn't dream of it," he said laughing.


	7. Short And Sweet

The next day Jade and Beck put a video together. Jade was Hayley and Beck was Tara.

"Shouldn't we get a girl to play Tara," Jade asked

"No. With me playing Tara it would embarrass them so much more"

Jade laughed.

"Beck I swear you are a genius," she said grinning

"You're right," he said, "I am a genius. I picked you for my girlfriend"

Jade blushed

* * *

><p>There are only 2 more chapters left... there is the video and Tara and Haley's reaction<p> 


	8. The Video

((The Video))

"Hi I'm Hayley"

"And I'm Tara"

"Recently we posted a video online that was full of lies and embarrassed an innocent person"

"We are so proud of ourselves but what you may not know is that we did another thing wrong 2 days ago"

"Yeah we snuck into the lounge after school hours and we vandalized the lounge. Here is some footage of what we did"

((Cut to the footage—Beck cleaned up the lounge after they were done. Jade did her part too. She sat there and told him what to do))

"Oh boy did we ever get in trouble for that"

"Yeah and we totally deserved it."

"We would like to apologize-"

"No we don't but we have to so sorry Beck and Jade"

"Even though they are wannabe's they are about 20x better then we are."

"Maybe even 100 and Jade is a winner"

The scene ends


End file.
